Snape, Frau wider Willen
by Trevorator
Summary: Zwei Regisseure haben eine verrückte Idee: eine Telenovela! Und mittendrin steckt Snape, und zwar als Hauptdarstellerin... mit von der Partie sind Gandalf als der Vater der Braut, Sky Dumont und viele andere...das bedeutet Spass ohne Ende!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Leute! **

**Dies ist bereits die zweite Geschichte von Peilless und mir. Sie schließt unmittelbar an unsere erste „Hogwarts sucht den Superstar" an, daher empfiehlt es sich, zuerst diese Geschichte zu lesen; sie kann aber auch durchaus ohne dieses Vorwissen verstanden werden. **

**Formal ist nur zu beachten, dass alles, was in # diesen Dingern hier steht# etwa so ähnlich wie Regieanweisungen zu verstehen sind, also die Umgebung beschreiben, darstellen, was Personen gerade denken oder an wen sie eine Frage richten, etc.**

**Viel Spaß!**

**Frau wider Willen**

#Szene: Ein dunkler Raum. Drei Gestalten sitzen an einem Tisch und unterhalten sich mehr oder minder gedämpft. Einer ist ganz klar der Boss. Das kann man daraus schließen, dass er den anderen Anwesenden regelmäßig mit drakonischen Strafen wie " ...sonst töte ich deinen Erstgeborenen..." oder "... schon mal sieben Plagen erlebt naaa? Freundchen, noch ein Wort, und du steckst mittendrin..." oder "Weißt du, warum Hiobsbotschaften Hiobsbotschaften genannt werden? Nein? WILLST DU´S WISSEN?" droht. Die anderen beiden sind eher durchschnittlich aussehende Regisseure: der eine ist fett und hässlich, und der andere ist fett und hässlich und wäscht sich nicht. Richtig, der zweite ist der Regisseur von " Herr der Ringe".

Regisseur 1: "Ich stelle mir da etwas unheimlich Großes vor! Wir brauchen ein ganz neues Format, etwas ganz Neues..."

Gott (der Produzent): "Soweit waren wir schon! Eine Reality-Telenovela. Also, wie sieht's aus: Haben wir die Darsteller?"

Regisseur 2: "Ich will ein paar Elfen!"

Gott: "Neeeiiiiin, du kriegst keine Elfen!"

Regisseur 2: "Ich will aber Elfen! Und Zwerge! Uuund einen ganz ganz ultracoolen Elf der auf einem Schild Skateboard fährt!"

Gott #ignoriert den zweiten Regisseur# "Was war jetzt zur Hölle noch mal mit den Darstellern!"

Regisseur1: "Nun, es gibt da ein kleines Problemchen... "

Gott: "Ja?"

Regisseur 2: "Uuund ich will einen ganz ganz doll bösen Elfen, einen DUNKELELB, jaaah, der wird ganz schön böse, aber hallo, da werden die Kinder aber ganz dolli dolli Angst haben..."

Regisseur1: #ignoriert seinen Kollegen ebenfalls, der jetzt mit großen Schritten den Raum durchquert um die Vorhänge zusammenzuziehen um _"Die Stimmung ganz doll düster zu machen- genau wie der Dunkelelb!"_ # "Nuuun...sagen wir es einfach so: Unser Hauptdarsteller... äh... ziert sich was."

Gott: "Was soll das heißen, Hauptdarsteller? Ich dachte, Snape hätte sich schon lange einer GeschlechtsOP unterworfen?"

Regisseur 2: "Ich habe eine neue Idee: Piraten! In unserer Telenovela kommen Piraten vor, und die sind ganz bööse- so wie der Dunkelelb! Und der Anführer der Piraten ist schwul- da ist dann auch gleich mehr Drama drin, DRAMA, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine... der Oberpirat ist also schwul uuuund ein Dunkelelb..."

Regisseur1: "Tjaa, Snape ist rein biologisch gesehen jetzt nicht mehr männlich... und da haben wir schon das Problem: Jetzt leidet er nämlich unter einem Überschuss an Östrogenen. Das heißt er weint. Ständig. Und ist zickig. Und-"

Gott: "Er war auch früher schon immer so zickig..."

Regisseur1: "Jaah, aber jetzt ist er noch zickiger... er hat sich in seiner Garderobe eingeschlossen und weigert sich raus zukommen..."

Regisseur2: "Und obwohl der Oberpirat also tuntig und gemein ist (er ist ja ein ganz ganz böser Dunkelelb) muss er doch noch ein bisschen gut aussehen, damit auch schön alle Vierzehnjährigen in die Kinos stürmen..."

Gott: "Mmmhh... na, wir achten natürlich seine Privatsphäre und so weiter... in WELCHER Kabine ist er noch mal? Gibt es da nicht so eine Lüftungsklappe... ich brauche eine Kamera! Und zwar sofort! Wir beginnen unsere Telenovela!"

Regisseur1: "A-a-a-aber Sir, Gott, äh, wir haben noch gar kein richtiges Drehbuch!"

Gott: "Richtig, Dummerle, es ist ja auch eine REALIY-TELENOVELA! Und jetzt hol mir die Kamera, aber dalli! Oder du muss vierzig Jahre lang durch die Wü-... ah, danke."

Regisseur2: "Und dann gibt es natürlich einen Feind, dass ist auch ein Dunkelelb, aber ein gefallender Dunkelelb, die sind noch viel viel böser, jaaah! Und dieser Dunkelelb sieht natürlich gaaar nicht gut aus; und er ist auch immer ganz doll fies... zum Beispiel... zum Beispiel... jaa, zum Beispiel fährt er immer ganz doll gemein schwarz, also ohne Ticket! Jaaah, solche Sachen macht der dunkle Dunkelelb!"

_Anmerkung der Autorin: Nennt man einen dunklen Dunkeleblen dann einen Schwarzelben? Oder einen „Viel viel dunkleren Dunkelelben, ätsch" ?_

Peilless

Unterdessen in einem anderen Teil des Gebäudes:

Finstere Energien sammeln sich um einen unheilvollen Ort. Es ist der Ort, wo alles Grauen begann.

NEIN nicht das Big-Brother-Haus.

Und NEIN es ist auch nicht die Ikea Spielecke für Dunkelelben.

Es ist der Ort in dem TAGELANG, WOCHENLANG, MONATELANG! das Unheil über die Welt gebracht wurde. Bereits der Name des Unheils verrät die Boshaftigkeit des Ergebnisses. Hier wurden die NO ANGELS gecastet!

Die sind allerdings gerade nicht im Raum. Nur drei finstere Gestalten, die aber nicht MINDER böse sind, sind anwesend. Und NEIN es sind KEINE Dunkelelben VERDAMMT!

Sie SIND die pure Boshaftigkeit (zumindest zwei von ihnen), sie vermitteln Grausamkeit (also, wie gesagt zwei von ihnen), aber das tun sie mit weltmännischer Eleganz (erm... ja doch, DAS tun sie alle). Ihre Namen sind jedem Kind ein Begriff! Ihre Blicke lassen kleine Kinder sich unter der Bedecke verkriechen!

Es sind-

#Trommelwirbel#

The one and ONLYs (Plural von Only)

#lauterer Trommelwirbel#

LORD VOLDEMORT!

#Kreischen der Leser#

DER TREVORATOR!

#Kreischen einiger Leser und das dumpfe Geräusch, dass ein Leib macht, der ohnmächtig zu Boden fällt#

UND

Nicht zu VERGESSEN!

Der WAHRE

der EINZIGE!

Sky Dumont

Trevorator: "Was macht DER denn hier?"

Voldemort #leicht schmollig#: "Was machst DU bitte schön hier?"

Trevorator: "Hier findet doch das Casting für den reichen, fiesen Graf statt."

Voldemort #leicht cholerisch#: "Die Rolle wurde MIR versprochen! Ich bin nur hier, um den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen."

Trevorator: "Da haben sie dich aber schön beschissen."

Voldemort: "PAH! Dich nehmen sie eh nicht mit deinem schleimig grünen Gesicht."

Trevorator: "Ach, dein aschfahl weißes ist besser!"

(Ja, ja Die Familienähnlichkeit ist halt nicht zu übersehen.)

Auf ein Mal geht den beiden ein Licht auf und die beiden schauen finster zu Sky.

#Sky schaut übermäßig elegant und lässig zugleich zu ihnen herüber#: "Loreal-Anti-Aging-Creme - Weil ich es mir wert bin."

Mauvaise 

Der Trevorator guckt verbissen: "Von wegen Anti-Aging-Creme... wenn ich nicht ständig die dunkle Macht missbrauchen würde, hätte ich auch keine Krampfadern... aber man soll ja SEHEN, dass ich bööse bin! Und aus genau diesem Grund werde ICH auch die Rolle bekommen!"

Voldemort: "Wirst du nicht!"

Trevorator: "Werd ich wohl!"

Voldemort: "Neein, wirst du nicht!"

In diesem Moment öffnet sich eine der Türen im Hintergrund, und ein kleines Mädchen betritt den Raum.

Kleines Mädchen: "Hallo? Werden hier die neuen No Angels, also die NEW No Angels, gecastet?"

Trevorator: "Nein!"

Sky Dumont: #lächelt nett#: "Hallo meine Kleine! Hast du denn auch ein nettes Liedchen einstudiert?"

Mädchen: "Jaa! Ich singe "No No Never" von #hierbitteNamenvonGruppeeinfügen#!"

#Das Mädchen beginnt elfengleicht zu singen#

#Das Lied ist zu Ende, das Mädchen schaut die Anwesenden erwartungs- und hoffnungsvoll an#

Voldemort #imitiert Detlef D Soost#: "Also, ich sag´s mal so: Du hast es dir halt einfach versaut."

Der Trevorator #imitiert Dieter Bohlen#: "Ey, wenn ich meiner Katze auf den Schwanz trete, jaa, und diese Katze unter Wasser halte, jaa, dann singt die Katze immer noch besser als du!"

Voldemort #verwundert#: "Du hast doch gar keine Katze!"

Trevorator: "Na und? Ich bin lange genug im Showbiz, jaaa, um zu wissen, dass das mit der Flachpfeife da echt nichts bringt!"

#Das Mädchen hat unterdessen ganz bitter angefangen zu weinen. Dies lässt unsere Helden allerdings ziemlich kalt. Nur Sky Dumont beugt sich zu ihr#

Sky Dumont: "Hör mal, kleine, deine Stimme ist wirklich in Ordnung, aber... es hat wirklich nur ganz ganz wenig gefehlt, aber du hast es einfach nicht geschafft!"

#Das Mädchen nimmt Anlauf und springt aus dem Fenster#

#Unsere Helden schauen ihr mäßig interessiert nach. Dann nehmen Geräusche an der Tür sie in Anspruch: Eine kleine Gruppe läuft laut diskutierend zu den Umkleidekabinen der - nun, nennen wir sie "Stars".#

Gott: "Wir machen zuerst eine Großaufnahme, von seinem, äh, ihrem Gesicht, und dann-"

Regisseur2: "Äh, er- äh sie- könnte sauer werden..."

Gott: "Auja, vielleicht wirft sie etwas!"

Regisseur1: "Könnten wir nicht erst kurz in die Maske, und dann schicken wir einen Dunkelelb zu ihr?" #sieht den Trevorator, Voldemort, und Sky Dumont in er Tür stehen und winkt Letzterem zu# "Du da! Du bist ab jetzt der Dunkelelb! Komm schon!"

Sky Dumont folgt mit verdutztem Gesichtsausdruck, und bekommt wenig später vom Maskenbildner eine Packung Klärschlamm ins Gesicht gepatscht, denn "Mit der geschleckten Visage da, kommen Sie mir nicht vor die Kamera, den Dunkelelb nimmt ihnen ja keiner ab!"

Peilless 

Sky DuMont guckt pikiert als seine 'geschleckte Visage' verschlampt wird und er Spock- Öhrchen angeklebt bekommt. Zudem zwängen sie ihn in ein Piratenkostüm.

Sky: "Darf ich mich erkundigen, wieso ich in der Tracht eines Seebeuters auf der Leinwand erscheinen werde?"

Regisseur 1 #imitiert die gestochene Sprache#: "Sie dürfen mich ein Mal rektal schnabulieren."

Regisseur 2 #lacht#: "Gut - und der da- #zeigt auf den Trevorator# - ist der ganz ganz böse Dunkelelb. Der der schwarz fährt, bei Rot über die Ampel geht, Harz 4 beantragt obwohl er verbotenerweise Schnaps brennt, im Supermarkt den Inhalt von Haartönungspackungen austauscht und Kinobesucher heimlich aus der letzten Reihe mit Popkorn bewirft."

Regisseur 1: "Später, später, erst mal muss gedreht werden wie sich die schamhafte, hilflose Snape gegen den bösen, aber doch irgendwie gutaussehenden, leider schwulen, und freibeuterieschen Dunkelelb zur wehr setzt."

Sky wird also sehr unzeremoniell in einen Lüftungsschacht gestopft. Dieser setzt seine bestes 'tuntig, aber tuntig gut' Gesicht auf und kriecht tapfer durch den Schacht. Angekommen an Snapes Garderobe blinzt er durch die Luftschachtabdeckung. Durch die Rillen sieht er eine große schlanke Frau, von zarter Gestalt, mit feinen filigranen Fingern, leicht übereinander geschlagenen Beinen, in einem schwarzen Kleid. Dicke, glänzende Haare wallen über ihre Schultern und melancholisch blickt sie aus dem Fenster. Sky setzet sein bestes _'Ich bin eine Tunte, aber ich bin doch total verzaubert von ihrer Anmut' _Gesicht auf, schlägt die Abdeckung fort und springt elegant in den Raum. "Ahoi! Mademoiselle!"

Die Frau dreht sich um, alles was Sky denkt ist "OH MEIN GOTT DIESE NASE!" und er fällt in Ohnmacht.

Snape springt auf und schreit eine Weile verheult rum. "Mademoiselle! MADEMOISELLE!" Bei jedem weiteren Wort tritt er kräftig Skys bewusstlosen Körper. "WER #Tritt# IST #Tritt# HIER #Tritt# DIE #Tritt# MADE- #TRITT# MOI #TRITT# SELLE ? DU TUNTE!"

Nach seinem Wutausbruch bricht sie heulend zusammen. und murmelt mitleiderregend: "Ich will Schokoladeneis. Mit viel Sahne... und Smarties."

Regisseur 1: "CUT!"

Regisseur 2: "Sie ist immer noch nicht aus der Garderobe herausgekommen."

Regisseur 1: "Vielleicht sollten wir ihr Schokoladeneis mit Sahne und Smarties bringen?"

Regisseur 2: "BIST du denn BESCHEUERT? Wer will schon glückliche Menschen in Telenovelas sehen?"

#Voldemort strafft die Schultern und mischt sich ein#: "Was ist nun - werde ich der reiche, fiese Graf?""

Beide Regisseure: "Reicher fieser Graf?"

Voldemort: "Ja der reiche fiese Graf."

#der eine Regisseur zwinkert dem anderen zu und schlägt sich in einer übertriebenen Geste die Hand gegen die Stirn: "ACHSO! Natürlich! Der reiche, fiese Graf! DER, der Snape aus der Kabine holt!"

Regisseur 2: "JA genau DER fiese, reiche Graf, der Snape aus seiner Kabine holt und ihr seine unsterbliche Liebe gesteht indem er Whitney Houstens _'And I will allways love you'_ singt und dabei zu einer Choreographie von West Side Story tanzt!"

Voldemort #mittlerweile genervt und mit verschränkten Armen#: "Ja, ja, ja! Der fiese, reiche Graf."

Die beiden Regisseure besorgen Voldemort ein Kostüm das irgendwie an Jürgen Drews Outfit als 'König von Mallorca' erinnert und schieben ihn zu Snape´s Garderoben Tür.

Mauvaise 

Voldemort löst das Problem der zentimeterdicken Tür nicht etwa wie ein herumgekommener durchschnittlicher Krimineller (mit Kreditkarte oder Draht) sondern auf eine viel pompösere Art: Mit einem lauten Krachen fällt die Tür ins Innere des Zimmers.

Snape benimmt sich auch gleich wie die geborene Hauptdarstellerin und stößt einen Schrei aus, als stände der Leibhaftige vor ihr.

Der Schrecken währt aber nur kurz: Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hat sie sich erholt und schmeißt Voldemort eine Vase, ihren Schminkstuhl, und diverse andere Einrichtungsgegenstände entgegen.

DuMont nutzt den Moment um sich und seine einzelnen Körperteile vom Boden aufzusammeln.

#Geistige Liste DuMont: Zwei Arme, drei Beine (hahaha, schwacher Witz, ich weiß), zwei Augen, eine Nase, ein Kopf, kein Gehirn, zwei Ohren...ja dann wird so weit wohl alles dran sein! #

Genau in dem Moment, in dem er mit seiner mentalen Liste fertig ist, fliegt einer der umherstreunenden Splitter, die von der Vase stammen, die Snape am Anfang der Gefechts geworfen hat, sein Gesicht. Genauer gesagt sein Auge.

#Geistige Liste DuMont 2: Zwei Arme, drei Beine (hahaha, noch mal schwacher Witz), zwei Augen, ein Kopf, kein Gehirn, zwei Ohren... Moooment- nur noch ein Auge. Mist.#

Peilless 

Nachdem dem reichen, fiesen Graf genug um die Ohren geflogen ist, dass er Ikea beliefern könnte, macht Snape endlich wutschnaubend eine Pause.

Snape: "RAUS!"

Voldemort #ganz in seiner Rolle#: "Aber, aber junge Dame -"

Snape #nun wirklich wütend#: "Wenn du nicht AUF DER STELLE diesen Raum VERLÄSST erzähle ich dir was von meiner ersten MENSTRUATION! Und ich kann dir sagen - das war NICHT SCHÖN!"

Voldemort wird blass und schluckt schwer. Er weicht zur Tür zurück, aber stößt gegen die Kamera und die beiden Regisseure schieben ihn wieder hinein.

Voldemort: "Hör zu Snape. Erm - ach so männlicher Snape! Ich bin sicher, wir können das anders klären, ich bin reich... und so..."

Snape: "ANDERS KLÄREN! ANDERS KLÄREN? **ICH** **VERBLUTE**! CRUCIO IST EIN DRECK DAGEGEN! KANNST DU DIR VORSTELLEN, WIE ES IST SICH EIN TAMPON EINZUFÜHREN! UNTER KRÄMPFEN!"

Voldemort wird nun grün.

Von hinten fächern ihm die Regisseure frische Luft zu.

Mauvaise 

Voldemort dreht sich um und gibt den beiden fächernden Regisseuren einen Tritt: "Hört auf zu wedeln, Jungs- ich will hier RAUS!"

Regisseur1: "Neihein, das geht noch nicht, man hat noch nicht ganz verstanden, was der Dunkelelb jetzt eigentlich für eine Rolle spielt- in den muss sich Snape doch VERLIEBEN!"

Snape: "Verlieben? Pah! Ich weiß doch vor lauter Hormonen gar nicht mehr, in WAS ich mir verlieben soll! Und ich habe STIMMUNGSSCHWANKUNGEN!"

Voldemort: "Ich will hier RAUS RAUS RAUS!"

Regisseur2:"Bleib DRIN DRIN DRIN!"

Voldemort: #Voller Panik# "IHR seid ja auch nicht in meiner Situation!"

Regisseur1: "Voldemort, du bist der reiche Graf- tu doch einfach mal was! Mach ihr zum Beispiel Komplimente!"

Voldemort: "Ähm- #blickt unsicher zu Snape rüber, und versucht es dann mit einem zaghaften "Deine Augen... äh... nun, deine Augen... äh...sind so schwarz wie eine Jauchegrube!"#

Als Snape daraufhin ein Wutgeheul ausstößt versucht Voldemort es daraufhin schnell mit etwas anderem: "Und deine NASE! Auf diese Nase wäre jeder Mann stolz! So lang und äh-- lang halt. Denn an der Nase eines Mannes-"

Snape´s Wutgeheul steigert sich um eine Zehnerpotenz, und die Regisseure setzten daraufhin ein spontanes Meeting an, um zu beratschlagen ob sie jetzt lieber fluchtartig den Raum verlassen oder aber die Kamera weiter drauf halten. Die Entscheidung lautet: Die Kamera draufhalten, komme was da wolle, denn immerhin steigen mit mehr Toten die Einschaltquoten.

Diesen Gedanken muss aber auch Snape mitbekommen haben, denn er stürzt sich auf Voldemort.

Der Dunkelelb alias Du Mont alias Jetzteinauge erklärt diesen Moment zur letzten Möglichkeit der Rettung und versucht sich vorsichtig aus dem Raum zu schleichen. Was bei einem Zimmer, das nur 35 Quadratmeter groß ist und in dem sich außerdem noch zwei Regisseure, zwei Kameramenschen, ein Statist (man weiß ja nie, wann man die braucht), drei KVB- Kontrolleure (immer wenn man nicht mit ihnen rechnet...) und NILS (den man immer genau dann trifft wenn man ihn eigentlich nicht sehen will- also ständig) befindet, leicht auffällt. Außerdem blockiert ein mittelschweres Problem die einzige Tür, und das Problem heißt "SnapederfuchsteufelswildmiteinemstumpfenGegenstandaufVoldemorteinschlägt".

Dennoch macht sich unser tapferer Dunkelelb auf den Weg, kommt an dem Statisten vorbei, zieht vor den Kontrolleuren eine "In meiner Tasche muss ein Loch sein..." -Nummer ab, und wähnt sich schon fast in Sicherheit- doch er hat die Rechnung ohne Nils gemacht.

Nils: "Hi, wie geht's denn so?"

DuMont: "Verpissdich!"

Nils: "Das ist nicht nett. Wie geht´s denn so?"

Du Mont: "Geh weg geh weg geh weg!"

Nils: "Ah.. und sonst so?"

DuMont greift in letzter Not zu einer List: er holt laut Luft, linst zu den KVB- Kontrolleuren hinüber, die gerade seine angegebene, angebliche Anschrift überprüfen ("Lindenstraße- ich dachte das wär´ ne Serie? 25164852b- gibt´s diese Hausnummer überhaupt?") und brüllt dann laut: "WIE NILS; DU HAST KEIN TICKET?"

SOFORT stürzen sich die drei KVB- Ticketkontrolleure wie drei ausgehungerte Löwen auf ein... nun ja, dämlich grinsendes Zebra. Und das Zebra ist Nils.

DuMonts Plan scheint also aufzugehen, zumal Snape gerade beschlossen hat, sein Opfer zu einer Toilette in einem Nebenraum zu zerren, um ihm die schmerzhafte Tamponeinführung LIVE zu demonstrieren ("Irgendeine Körperöffnung werden wir schon bei dir finden, so groß sind die Dinger nicht..."), gefolgt von den geifernden Regisseuren, die weiterhin die Kamera draufhalten ("Snape, kannst du mal kurz rüberschauen und grimmig gucken--- jaaah, das war wunderbar, und wenn du jetzt Voldemort noch eine reinhaust... das waaaar schon gut, aber ich habe gerade noch das Blut auf dem Boden rangezoomt und es daher verpasst, könntest du vielleicht noch mal...-?")

Also macht DuMont glücklich einen großen Satz in Richtung Tür-

-und springt frontal in eine große, strahlend weiß gekleidete Gestalt. Bevor er auf dem Boden aufprallt, kann er noch fassungslos keuchen: "Wer bist du?"

Die weiße Gestalt reckt sich zu ihrer ganzen Größe, bis sie feststellt, dass man innerhalb von fünf Sekunden sein Rückgrat nicht dazu bringen kann, noch mehr Wirbel auszubilden um eine beeindruckende Größe zu erreichen, verzichtet also vorerst auf diesen Showeffekt und sagt stattdessen mit Donner in der Stimme - zumindest der Tontechniker ist sein Geld wert und hat schon mitbekommen, dass die Realitysoap schon angefangen hat und sich munter weiterentwickelt- wenn auch ohne zu wissen, wohin sie sich weiterentwickelt... aber er macht ja auch nur seinen Job, und dazu gehört eben auch, wichtigtuerischen weiß gekleideten Verrückten ein Donnern in die Stimme zu legen... aber zurück zu der weißen Gestalt mit dem Donnern, die sich an den sich aufrappelnden DuMont wendet und brüllt:

"Ich bin Gandalf der Weiße, und ich bin der Vater der Braut!"

Der Trevorator, der sich bis jetzt feixend im Hintergrund gehalten hat, tritt jetzt dazu: "Oooh, deine kleine- öhm- Tochter ist gerade hinten bei den Toiletten und führt einem fast bewusstlosen Mann einen Tampon rektal ein... vielleicht solltest du mit ihr über ihre Periode reden, bevor sie ein Trauma entwickelt..."

Gandalf der Weiße reagiert entrüstet: "Bin ich vielleicht Gandalf der Rote? Nein! Ich bin Gandalf der blütenweiße, und du glaubst nicht, wie schwer es ist, blütenweiß zu sein! Manchmal bin ich darum auch Gandalf, der dreckbeschmierte Weiße, oder Gandalf, der sabberbeschmierte Weiße (Es ist das Alter, weißt du?) Aber Gandalf, der mit dem Blut-einer-Jungfrau-beschmierte Weiße bin ich definitiv nicht! Sie ist doch noch Jungfrau, oder?"

Trevorator: "Öhh...es heißt er, nein sie, habe einen Sohn...aber das soll ja auch schon bei Jungfrauen vorgekommen sein..."

In diesem Moment kehrt einer der Regisseure, der bei Schere Stein Papier verloren hat und nun neue Filmrollen holen muss, auf den Plan zurück, sieht dabei Gandalf den Weißen, der mit seinem pompösen Gehabe den ganzen Flur blockiert (es wäre also schwierig, ihn nicht zu sehen) und vergisst vorübergehend seinen Auftrag. Stattdessen mischt er sich ungefragt in das Gespräch ein: "Was wollen Sie denn hier?"

DuMont: "Ich bin der schwule Dunkelelb, der- "

Der Regisseur unterbricht: "Jaja. Warum sind sie überhaupt hier vorne? Die Hauptfigur soll sich doch in sie verlieben! Marsch zu Toilette, da können sie ja die anwesende Gesellschaft überfallen und sie gefangen nehmen oder so.." # Er wendet sich an Gandalf# "Und wer sind sie?"

Gandalf: "Ich bin Gandalf der Weiße, hören Sie, der Weiße, nicht Gandalf der Rote, nicht Gandalf der Graue, sondern Gandalf der Weiße, und ich #holt dramatisch tief Luft# bin der Vater der Braut!"

Der Regisseur zeigt sich sehr zur Enttäuschung Gandalfs eher unbeeindruckt von dessen Vorstellung: "Sie? Das kann nicht sein- wir wollten Dumbledore für die Rolle!"

Gandalf wirkt auf einmal etwas peinlich berührt, und sackt ein bisschen zusammen, was den Eindruck macht, als wäre in einen großen (WEISSEN!) Luftballon plötzlich eine metaphorische Nadel gestochen worden.

Gandalf: "Dumbledore... also mein Bruder... ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen... er ist tot!"

Der Regisseur:" Tot? Tot? Und das soll eine Begründung sein, um nicht am Filmset zu erscheinen? Wie glauben sie, macht man Vampirfilme? Tot, pah. Was wäre, wenn alle Vampire einfach nicht mehr zum Dreh kommen würden weil sie plötzlich feststellen, dass sie tot sind... Sie holen jetzt Dumbledore her, aber dalli!"

Der andere Regisseur ist mittlerweile ebenfalls von dem Aufruhr angelockt worden (in der Hoffnung, es gäbe hier noch eine zweite Schlägerei), und mischt sich ebenfalls ein: "Wo ist Dumbledore?"

Gandalf #mit zurückgewonnener Würde#: "Er ist tot!"

Der andere Regisseur erweist ein Quäntchen mehr Taktgefühl indem er sagt: "Nein wie schrecklich!"

Gandalf: "Nun...für den gut vorbereiteten Geist ist der Tod nur ein neues A-..."

Der Regisseur2: "Wo bekommen wir nur so schnell einen Vaterersatz her?"

Gandalf: "Nun #räusper# in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir uns sehr ähnlich sehen, und im Hinblick auf fast 20.000 Euro Gage, hab ich mir gedacht... #hüstel hüstel#..."

Regisseur2: #beäugt Gandalf kritisch# "Naaa gut, das geht ungefähr- dann mal ab in die Maske, und los geht's..."

Damit dreht er sich rum und sprintet gefolgt von dem anderen Regisseur zurück zu den Toiletten, aus deren Richtung plötzlich laute Schreie ertönt sind, die darauf hindeuten dass das Opfer zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist und zudem ein neuer ungebetener Gast Snape´s Tag ruiniert...

Der Trevorator #morbid wie er ist# "Sagen Sie, wie ist Dumbledore denn gestorben?"

Gandalf: #plötzlich ganz fröhlich# "Oooh, die genauen Umstände sind mir nicht bekannt, aber es muss natürlich ein schrecklich pompöser Tod gewesen sein, immerhin handelt es sich hier um Dumbledore... es heißt aber, er wäre vor den Augen seines liebsten Schülers getötet worden... eines Harry Nochirgendwas, kennen sie sicher..."

Der Trevorator #mit blitzenden Augen# "Oh ja... ich hatte häufiger das Vergnügen ihn- äh- zu _TREFFEN _... und Harry Potter hat ihn also getötet?"

Gandalf: "Nein, Harry doch nicht... irgend so ein düsterer Zauberer... ein Feind... aber Dumbledore WUSSTE natürlich dass er ein Feind war, dass hat ihm wohl nicht gefallen... "

Trevorator: "Warum genau hat sich Dumbledore denn dann töten lassen wenn er genau WUSSTE dass sein Mörder ein Feind ist?"

Gandalf: "Tjaaah... das ist die große Frage... **Höflichkeit,** vielleicht? Ganz im Sinne von _"Ich weiß zwar was du vorhast aber ich tue so wie als wüsste ich´s nicht"_ ? - Andererseits existiert das Gerücht, gerade WEIL Dumbledore WUSSTE das er sterben würde, war das Ganze irgendwie geplant..."

Trevorator: "Ach ja?"

Gandalf: "... Blödsinn das Ganze, wir waren für eine Woche nach seinem Tod zum Golfen verabredet, und da ist er bis heute noch nicht aufgetaucht- und bei den Preisen schmeißt doch niemand zwei Stunden Golfen für einen geplanten Tod, oder?"


	2. Chapter 2

Reality Telenovela 2

**Reality Telenovela 2**

Peilless

Die Diskussion wird unterbrochen als Snape zurückkehrt.

Sie lächelt glücklich. Nein, eigentlich lächelt sie nicht glücklich. Aber der Schaum vor ihrem Mund ist verschwunden, die geplatzten Adern in den Augen treten nicht mehr so hervor und der Mund ist nicht mehr in einer wütenden Grimasse verzogen. Sie sieht sehr befriedigt aus, aber der Eindruck kann auch nur durch die Blutspritzer, die über sein Gesicht verstreut sind, herrühren.

Alle starren ihn entgeistert an.

Alle suchen den Raum hinter ihm erfolglos nach Voldemort ab.

Alle starren ihn entgeistert an.

Alle starren sich gegenseitig an. (WER VERLIERT UND SPRICHT ES ZUERST AN?!)

Snape: "Was ist hier los?"

Gandalf: "Also ja... mein Bruder ist tot."

Snape: "ACH NE. Das weiß ich schon längst. Genau genommen, war ich der -ähh- die? Erste, die es wusste."

Alle starren.

Snape (eine Ader zuckt über seiner Schläfe): "Sitzt meine Frisur nicht oder WAS?! Was glotzt ihr denn STÄNDIG so?!"

Bei dem Stichwort springt eine blondierte Tussi neben Snape und hält Bürste und Haarspray bereit. Sie beginnt Snapes Frisur zu richten und dabei zu pfeifen.

Mauvaise 

Wie aus dem Nichts erscheint da Harry. Panisch schreiend deutet er auf Snape und brüllt: "Da!! Ich wusste es! Er gibt es sogar zu! Er war es! Er ist Dumbledore´s Mörder!! Ich hab's doch gewusst! Ich hab's doch gewusst!-"

Wird von einem entrüsteten Gandalf unterbrochen:" Aber aber, mein Junge, dies hier war ein Lehrer von Dumbledore- mein Bruder war doch nicht so bescheuert sich von einem seiner Lehrer umbringen zu lassen! Eher töten die Schüler die Lehrer, als dass die Lehrer den Headmaster umbringen!"

Harry: "Aber ich war dabei ich hab's gesehen ich bin ZEUGE!!"

Trevorator: "Na und? Was war noch mal die letzte Geschichte: Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt??"

Harry: "Voldemort IST zurückgekehrt!!"

Trevorator: "Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn..."

Gandalf: "Dennoch kannst du nicht einfach so darauf schließen, dass Dumbledore von Snape ermordet wurde! Das ist ja unverschämt! Snape, was sagst du dazu?"

Snape bekommt gerade von der blonden Tussi die Haare auf große Wickler aufgedreht, damit sie später in weichen Wellen fallen... davor wurden sie einer Prozedur unterzogen, die selbst seine Kopfhaut noch nie erlebt hatte- sie wurden gewaschen!!

Snape wendet sich also genervt an Gandalf, und zwar mit dem nonchalanten Satz: "Der Junge hat wie immer Recht, und wenn ihr denkt es tut mir Leid habt ihr euch geschnitten, und jetzt RAUS, das hier ist mein Film!"

Wie aufs Stichwort kommen die beiden Regisseure angelaufen, im Schlepptau eine düstere Figur, die schon etwas mitgenommen aussieht.

Regisseur1: "Haben wir was verpasst??" (zu seinem Kollegen" Halt die Kamera drauf!!"

Harry: "Snape hat gerade zugegeben, dass er Dumbledore ermordet hat!"

Snape: "Ermordet? Ach was- ich hab ihm FREUNDLICH AUF DIE ANDERE SEITE BEFÖRDERT, dass habe ich gemacht! Und außerdem war das doch alles ein ganz geheimer Plan, über den ich aber leider nicht reden kann!"

Harry #heult# "Du hast ihn getötet! Aber zumindest gibst du es jetzt zu! Wie konntest du nur??" (#wendet sich an die anderen Anwesenden#) "Seht ihr, ich hatte Recht!"

Aber der Rest starrt immer noch Snape an. Schließlich räuspert sich der Trevorator und sagt leise zu den restlichen Anwesenden: "Könnten wir uns mal kurz besprechen? Privat, meine ich?"

Sofort stecken also alle Anwesenden die Köpfe zusammen, ausgenommen Snape, der immer noch die Haare aufgedreht bekommt und mittlerweile glücklich vor sich hinsummt,

und Harry, der wie immer von allen ignoriert wird.

Trevorator:" Der arme Junge!"

Gandalf:" Er scheint völlig unter Schock zu stehen!"

Trevorator: "Naja, sowas kann passieren!"

Gandalf: "In seinem Alter... wenn man so etwas durchgemacht hat..."

Trevorator: "Schon klar, dass man da manchmal Dinge sagt, die man gar nicht so gemeint hat!"

Gandalf: "Richtig. Wir sollten ihm zeigen, dass wir für seine Situation vollstes Verständnis haben!"

Sie beenden ihr privates Gespräch, drehen sich um, und Harry hebt erwartungsvoll den Kopf.

Gandalf: "Harry- geh sterben; und Snape: wir wissen was du durchmachen musstest-"

#erntet einen bitterbösen Blick von Snape#

"Aber wir möchten dir sagen, dass wir vollstes Verständnis für deine Lage haben, und selbstverständlich werden wir dafür sorgen, dass Harry hier dich nicht mehr länger belästigt!"

#Mit diesem Wort wird Harry wie von einer riesigen unsichtbaren Hand gepackt und vom Set geschmissen#

Regisseur1 klatscht in die Hände: "Jungs, das mit dem Gespräch war super, und das Überraschungsmoment war auch da, aber die Geschichte kommt irgendwie nicht in Gang! Wir brauchen mehr Darsteller! Wir brauchen mehr Action! Hättet ihr Harry nicht vor laufender Kamera töten können??"

Regisseur2: "Denk daran, wir dürfen auch nicht zu viele Leute töten, sonst darf unsere Soap nicht mehr im Nachmittagsprogramm laufen!"

Regisseur1:" Ist doch kein Problem- wir färben ganz einfach das Blut nachträglich blau! Dann können wir doppelt so viele Tote zeigen!"

Regisseur2 (der von nun an Carl heißen wird, der Einfachheit halber- der andere wird somit Bob getauft lol ein Regisseur namens Bob ):"Mmhh, gute Idee, aber du hast Recht, wir brauchen mehr Darsteller- Moment, wie wäre es, wenn ich einfach noch mal in der Castingagentur anrufe, und da nachfrage...-"

In diesem Moment tritt der Trevorator nach vorne, der erstaunlicher Weise die letzten Minuten geschwiegen hat. Aber das hat einen Grund: Er war in Trance, den großen, hässlichen Kopf gerade erhoben, während die glühenden Augen Purzelbäume schlagen und seine lange Zunge eine Schleimspur auf seinem sonst tadellos gebügelten Umhang hinterlässt. Gleichzeitig vollführte er die Yogafigur "Der Baum" um näher mit den Vibes in Kontakt treten zu können. Außerdem hatte er zuvor dafür gesorgt, dass das Ying und das Yang ausgeglichen sind und keine spitzen Möbelecken auf Betten oder Schreibtische zeigen.

Nun ist er offensichtlich aus der Trance erwacht und wendet sich an die Regisseure: "Ich erhielt so eben die Nachricht, das mein Schüler, Draco Vader, auf dem Weg zu uns ist... er will seinen Vater kennen lernen..."

Regisseur1- ach ne, Carl: "Öhm... ist das nicht ein bisschen riskant?" #leise# „Ich weiß nicht, ob Snape jetzt schon bereit dafür ist!"

Der Trevorator: #mit düsterer, imperatorgleicher Stimme# "Das wird sich zeigen."

Und mit diesem schicksalsschwangeren Satz verfällt er wieder in Schweigen, und versucht MENTAL seinem Schüler eine detaillierte Wegbeschreibung zu vermitteln diesmal in der Position "der Krieger": "An der Ampel links, so weit bis es nicht mehr geht, dann noch mal links, LINKS, du Depp, nicht rechts-... NEIN; DAS ANDERE LINKS!!- schon besser.. Achtung, auf der Strasse nicht so rasen, da steht irgendwo ein Blitzerautomat-... DA, ich habe dich doch gewarnt! Das Bußgeld bezahlst du von deinem Taschengeld- nein, es bringt dir gar nichts, wenn du jetzt heulst, ich hatte dir extra gesagt, fahr langsamer... na gut, wenn du magst, darfst du ein paar Fahrradfahrer überfahren die trotz Fahrradwegen auf der Straße fahren, die sind mir auch immer ein Dorn im Auge... HEY! so langsam reicht es jetzt, du sollst nicht die ganze Bevölkerung dieses Viertels ausrotten! .- Nein, der ist schon tot! Nein, du KANNST Menschen nicht zweimal töten... NEIN, ich kann es auch nicht... WERD JETZT JA NICHT FRECH!! ICH BIN DER MÄCHTIGSTE HERRSCHER ALLER ZEITEN, UND DU HAST HIER GAR NICHTS ZU KAMELLEN!!...- Ok, ich wollte nicht gemein zu dir sein... jah, ich werde mich ändern-... ja, schon gut, aber jetzt hör ENDLICH AUF ZU WEINEN!! Konzentrier dich lieber aufs Fahren!"

Nach einer langen Fahrt, in der nicht nur die Straßenverkehrsregeln, sondern auch ein paar Gesetze gebrochen werden ("Draco Vader! Du bist so schon spät dran! Du hast jetzt keine Zeit, dem auch noch einen Krankenwagen zu rufen! Tritt sich fest! ... Hör auf zu heulen, es gibt noch genug andere Menschen auf dieser Welt-... Fahrerflucht, pff, na und? Solange dich keiner erwischt... und jetzt leg mal einen Zahn zu!") und nachdem Draco Vader endlich einen Parkplatz gefunden hat ("Ach was, Behindertenparkplatz, so viele Behinderte gibt es in der ganzen Welt nicht, wie es hier Parkplätze gibt!") taucht er endlich am Set auf, sieht sich um, kniet vor seinem Meister nieder und bekommt von diesem erst einmal das Näschen geschneuzt, steht dann auf (der schwarze Umhang weht majestätisch hinter ihm), sieht sich erneut um, schreit dann ganz plötzlich **"DAAAADDDYYY!!"**

- und stürzt sich auf Snape.

Snape wirkt peinlich berührt, und streicht Draco nervös über die blank gestriegelte blonde Helmfrisur.

Plötzlich wird mit einem lauten Knirschen eine schwere doppelflügige Tür im Hintergrund von Aragorn aufgeschoben, der dabei wie immer zum Anbeißen, Einpacken und Mitnehmen aussieht (und zwar genau in der Reihenfolge g).

Durch die Tür sieht man ein Gewitter am düsteren Himmel. Blitze zucken. Donner grollt. Plötzlich: näher kommende Schritte auf den glatten Fliesen. Eine dunkle, majestätische Figur folgt Aragorn ins Innere des Studios.

Die Figur geht gerade und aufrecht, obwohl sie einen eleganten Gehstock benutzt. Langsam schreitet sie ins Licht, sodass man endlich erkennen kann, wessen Gesicht unter der spitzen Zipfelmütze, die die Figur sehr zum Befremden der Anwesenden trägt, erkennbar ist.

Es ist-

Lucius!

Lucius: "Draco Vader- ich bin stolz auf dich. Fahrerflucht, und das in deinem Alter! … Aber der Trevorator hat dir nie gesagt, was mit deinem Vater geschehen ist, oder? Draco Vader, ICH BIN DEIN VATER!"

Schweigen folgt dieser Enthüllung.

Draco Vader:" Öhm. Das wusste ich."

Carl: "Also ich muss schon sagen- das war ja wohl alles andere als originell!"

Der Trevorator: "Richtiggehend peinlich, und noch dazu mit dieser albernen Mütze!"

In diesem Moment kommt Voldemort aus dem Hinterzimmer angeschlurft, und seine Haltung spricht vor allem eine Sprache: SCHMERZ! SCHMERZ! SCHMERZ!

Dennoch hat er die letzte Bemerkung gehört: "Was soll denn das heißen: alberne Mützen? Das sind meine Todesserkappen! Die sind böse! Gefährlich! Uuuund sie leuchten im Dunkeln!"

Der Trevorator zeigt sich davon unbeeindruckt: "Mich erinnern die Dinger immer an die Heinzelmännchen... oder die sieben Zwerge..."

Voldemort # vor Wut schäumend# :"Nein! Nein nein nein! Keine Zwerge! Todesser! Böse, fiese, gemeine Todesser! Miiit Hüten, die im Dunkeln leuchten!"

Gandalf: "Was soll denn das für einen Zweck haben?"

Trevorator #murmelt# "Damit sehen sie noch lächerlicher aus!"

Voldemort #hat den letzten Kommentar nicht gehört und ist sichtlich stolz auf seine Erfindung # "Damit meine Diener auch schön den Weg sehen! Und nicht hinfallen! Und vor allem: Sehen und gesehen werden, das gilt nicht nur im Straßenverkehr, sondern auch in unserer Branche. Wenn niemand weiß, wer dass da gerade ist, der einen versucht umzubringen, macht das ganze doch nur halb so viel Sinn! So sehen meine Mörder ihre Opfer, die Opfer ihre Mörder, und außerdem halten sich die Berufsunfälle aufgrund Stolperunfälle in Grenzen!"

Lucius ist mittlerweile ETWAS enttäuscht, das niemand seinen großen Auftritt gewürdigt hat. Nachdem einer der Regisseure ihn mit einem kurzen Blick taxiert und dann GEGÄHNT hat, muss er sich wohl oder übel ein neues Konzept überlegen. Lucius der böse Held, der stolz zur Tür hereinschreitet und ungebeten Wahrheiten von sich gibt scheint out zu sein. Aber was ist mit Lucius der grantige Rentner? Nein, dafür ist er nicht alt genug. Oder Lucius, der Mann in der Midlifecrisis? Nein, auch nicht. Zu gewöhnlich. Oder Lucius, der Langzeitarbeitslose? Nein, wenn das die Familie sieht...! Doch auf einmal hat er die ultimative Idee. Er behält quasi seine Rolle, doch schafft eine neue Tiefe:

Lucius, der Familienvater!!

Also wendet er sich mit zärtlich-maskuliner Stimme an Draco: "Draco Vader, Junge, Snape und ich, wir müssen dir etwas sagen."

Draco Vader: "Jaa??"

Auch der Rest hält den Atem an. Wie will man jemandem wie DRACO VADER, dem furchterregenden Bösewicht, den Bedroher von Witwen und Weisen, den Beinahe-Mörder von Dumbledore, eine Geschlechtsumwandlung begreifbar machen?

Lucius zögert noch kurz, als hätte er die erwartende Stimmung wahrgenommen und würde nun auf sie reagieren. Doch dann eröffnet er Draco so schonungslos die Wahrheit, dass nicht nur Snape entsetzt ist, sondern gleichzeitig bewiesen wird, das Zartgefühl und Sentimentalität nun wirklich nicht auf den Genen der Malfoys liegen.

Lucius: "Draco, dein Vater, also nicht ich, sondern dein anderer Vater- also Snape, auf jeden Fall, um zum Punkt zu kommen: Snape wurde entmannt, schnipp schnapp; du weißt schon, ab mit dem Ding, er ist jetzt weiblich, verstehst du? Das heißt er bekommt jetzt seine Periode, das bedeutet einmal im Monat ist Asche mit Sex und er blutet wie die Sau plus Menstruationsbeschwerden wie Krämpfe, Übelkeit und Durchfall; ; außerdem ist er launisch, Kaufhäuser-geil und kuschelbedürftig, dass heißt er WEINT wenn du ihn nicht regelmäßig in den Arm nimmst...oh und rückwärts einparken kann er jetzt natürlich auch nicht mehr! -

Ich kann verstehen dass das alles furchtbar für dich sein muss, Draco, Identitätskrise, Die-Welt-ist-nicht-mehr-in-Ordnung-Feeling und so weiter, und wenn du vorhast jetzt schwul zu werden- bitte sehr, ich würde das begrüßen... aber komm UNTER GAR KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN mit deinen Problemen zu mir; ich hab wirklich Besseres zu tun als mir das Geheule eines Teenagers an zuhören... eigentlich solltest du dich ja freuen, jetzt wo Snape schnippi schnippi und so weiter, ist doch endlich das Chliché der Familie erfüllt, Vater Mutter Sohn und so weiter, auch wenn Snape als Mutter stellenweise wirklich versagt hat- aber was soll's, er- äh- sie, macht den Job ja noch nicht so lange... Also, damit wäre die Sache ja wohl geklärt. Kleiner Tipp von mir: halte dich immer von Regisseuren, Telenovelas und OP-Sälen fern, und dann passiert deinem Du-weißt-schon-was Voldemort: "Was bitte? Hat mich wer gerufen?" auch nichts...Übrigens hab ich morgen vor, ein paar Muggel aufzustöbern und eine Hexenverbrennung nach mittelalterlichem Vorbild durchzuführen- willst du mitkommen? Image und so weiter, du weißt schon- immerhin wissen ja jetzt alle, das dein Vater zur Mutter wurde HAHAHA..."

Er verstummt schlagartig als er Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sieht, der irgendwo zwischen "Ich geb dir einen guten Rat: Lauf!!" und "Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht wie kannst du nur so gefühllos sein du Trampel und so gemein und das hätte ich nie nie nie von dir gedacht und du liiieebst mich nicht!"

Alle starren Snape bestürzt an, und die Vorsichtigeren der Anwesenden treten sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück oder sehen sich verzweifelt nach etwas um, dass sie als Deckung benutzen könnten. Selbst Draco Vader scheint sich unbehaglich zu fühlen und wirft einen verstohlenen Blick in Richtung Tür. Wie viele Meter? Vier? Acht? In wie vielen Minuten überwindet man vier/acht Meter, und wo könnte er zwischendurch Deckung suchen, wenn aus Versehen etwas in seine ungefähre Richtung fliegt?

Doch es ist zu spät- Snape hat seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren. Seine Augen rollen in seinen Höhlen, Speichel tropft von seinem Mund, und als er schließlich laut seine Empörung in die Welt, genauer gesagt in die unmittelbare Studioumgebung hinausschreit, erreicht seine Stimme eine bis dato ungekannte Grenze der Hysterie- und überschreitet sie.

Snape: "Du bist sooo unsensibel! Wie kannst du nur! Du liebst mich nicht! Du hast mich nie geliebt!

**DU FINDEST MICH FETT!!**"

Alles stürzt auseinander und versucht verzweifelt, den eigenen äh- popo- in Sicherheit zu bringen. Mit zweifelhaftem Erfolg, zumindest was Lucius angeht. Er hat nämlich nicht bedacht, dass Snape zwar jetzt faktisch weiblich, aber irgendwo doch noch männlich ist und auch noch dementsprechend schnell rennen kann... die Umstehenden werden also Zeuge eines spannenden Marathonlaufes, der innerhalb weniger Minuten beendet wird, als nämlich Carl (der fiesere der beiden Regisseure) Lucius ein Bein stellt und in lang einstudierter Geier-Manier auch sofort die Kamera draufhält. Doch das erwünschte Gemetzel bleibt aus. Stattdessen werden wir Zeuge einer oskarreifen Szene, in denen es Sätze wie "Ich hätte auf meine Mutter hören sollen"- "Du liiiebst mich nicht!" und "Ich habe dir sooo sehr vertraut!" geradezu vom Himmel regnet. Dazu öffnet Snape die Schleusen, und wer zuvor dachte, die Jahrhundertflut hätte mehr Wasser zutage befördert als gut für alle war wird nun eines Besseren belehrt- die Jahrhundertflut war für jemanden mit der Hormondosis von Snape nur ein simpler Testlauf (ähnlich wie der Atombombenabwurf: mit einschlagendem Erfolg...)... Unsere Regisseure stehen nun vor der womöglich lebenswichtigen Frage: Können alle Protagonisten schwimmen? Kann man rechtzeitig draufhalten wenn jemand ersäuft? Und sind Kameras eigentlich wetterfest?? Oder kann es zu Stromschlägen kommen wenn sie mit der kompletten Bagage in kinnhohem Wasser treibt??

Bevor ein weiser Mensch darauf eine Antwort finden und diese teuer verkaufen kann, passiert etwas, womit ganz sicher niemand gerechnet hätte: Lucius, der bitterböse Erz-Tunichtgut, beweist Gefühle, oder zumindest einen starken Selbsterhaltungstrieb, in dem er das einzig richtige tut, das eine Frau EVENTUELL vom Weinen abhält: er nimmt alle Schuld auf sich, entschuldigt sich tausendmal und nimmt sie (also ihn) in seine Arme. Mit durchschlagenden Erfolg: Snape versetzt ihm fuchsteufelswild eine Ohrfeige, gefolgt von der sehr bestimmten Aufforderung "Rühr mich ja nie wieder an!" und rauscht ab. Tja. Womit bewiesen wäre dass das Aussehen tatsächlich über die wahre Natur hinwegtäuschen kann.

Während der Rest also langsam wieder trockenen Boden unter den Füßen verspürt (Das Wasser folgt Snape durch die geöffnete Tür), steht Lucius total verdattert mitten im Raum, auf seiner Wange prangt der feuerrote Abdruck einer sehr schlanken Hand mit ungewöhnlich langen Fingern, und er glotzt dämlich. Alles in allem kein besonders schöner Anblick. Das hat auch Carl ganz schnell gesehen, und er hält- na, was wohl?- die Kamera drauf. Vielleicht kann man das Material hinterher in einer der zahlreichen Shows zeigen, die quasi ihre Daseinsberechtigung nur aus der gemeinen Schadenfreude der Zuschauer ableitet.

Auf einmal ein Wimmern in der Ecke: Alle Köpfe drehen sich und entdecken:

Einen tropfnassen Aragorn, der fassungslos auf sich herabstarrt: Wasser! Auf seinem Körper! Du lieber Himmel! Und es war sauberes Wasser! Und kein einziger Blutstropfen oder Dreckstreifen ist mehr auf seiner sorgfältig umständlich geschnürten Lederkluft zu sehen! Schande! Schande! Wenn ihn so die Elben sehen, die halten ihn glatt für einen der ihren, nehmen ihn in ihre Reihen auf und zwingen ihn, lange Ohren und pastellfarbene Kleider zu tragen!! Neeiiin! Das Leben ist nicht gerecht!

Und somit ist Carl vor eine schwierige Entscheidung gestellt worden: was ist medial gesehen mehr wert, ein geschlagener (haha, Wortwitz) Lucius, oder ein Aragorn, dem der Kopf gewaschen wurde?? (haha, noch mal Wortwitz- rette sich wer kann!)


	3. Chapter 3

Mauvaise

Mauvaise

Die Entscheidung wird ihm abgenommen, als urplötzlich ein Sensibelchen, dass hier nicht näher benannt werden will, in das Studium stürmt; zuckende Blicke, die Augen rollen, die Arme werden theatralisch in die Luft geworfen und es beginnt die Show: Dieses Wesen wendet sich nämlich DIREKT ohne Anrede oder Sonstiges an den Trevorator, und brüllt ohne noch näher auf eine den meisten Lesern und Zuschauern nicht bekannte Vorgeschichte einzugehen:

"Duuuuu bist immer soooo gemein! So fies! Und so gemein! Und was du über manche Menschen sagst, ist auch gemein-...!"

Der Trevorator ist im ersten Moment ziemlich verdutzt, gewinnt aber dann relativ schnell seine Fassung wieder, taxiert das aufgebrachte Etwas neugierig, und fragt dann vorsichtig: "WAS GENAU habe ich denn gesagt?"

"Du hast gesagt sie sind fett und hässlich und DUMM!"

"ABER **SIE SIND** FETT UND HÄSSLICH UND DUMM!! Und außerdem habe ich dass vor Jahren als Beitrag zu einer Diskussion über die Möglichkeiten der Wiedereinführung der natürlichen evolutionären Selektion gesagt!! Und du musst einfach zugeben, dass es dumme Menschen gibt! Es gibt sogar MILLIARDEN DAVON!!"

"Aber das DARF MAN DOCH NICHT SAGEN!!"

Der Trevorator: "Warum nicht??"

- "Weil- öhm-- WEIL DAS GANZ DOLL FIES IST!"

Der Trevorator: "Fies? Also ich würde es einfach ehrlich nennen..."

Das Wesen kriegt sich daraufhin gar nicht mehr ein, fegt einem Wirbelsturm gleich durch das komplette Studiogebäude, schlägt zwischenzeitlich DEMONSTRATIV gegen Wände oder stampft mit dem Fuß auf

(Es ist ja so bööse und aufgebracht! Haben mittlerweile alle mitbekommen, dass es böse und aufgebracht ist? Nein? Dann muss es wohl zur weiteren nonverbalen Gefühlsäußerung sich noch ein wenig weiter danebenbenehmen...)

Aber auch ein Wirbelsturm kommt irgendwann zum Ende (auch wenn er einen total bescheuerten Namen wie Kyryll oder so hat obwohl es so eine Namensgebung doch eigentlich schon gerechtfertigt, die Namensgeber auslöschen zu wollen- oder? Dies führt aber zu der philosophischen Frage: Was war zuerst da- der Wirbelsturm, oder der Name auf einer Liste für potentielle (Zitat Bildzeitung:) "**Todes-Orkane**" ?? ). Aber wie auch immer, auf jeden Fall tobt das Wesen noch ein wenig effekthaschend herum, immer darauf bedacht auch JA im Blickpunkt der Kamera zu sein damit auch JAAA alle mitbekommen wie aufgeregt es ist, platziert sich dann wieder vor dem Trevorator, der das ganze Schauspiel mit einer ultragelangweilten Miene kaum ausreichend gewürdigt hat, und brüllt:

"UND AUßERDEM HAST DU EINE TOTALE AGGRESSIVITÄT IN DEINER STIMME!!"

Es folgt der pompöse Abgang des Wesens, der aber leider kaum genug Beachtung erhält weil sich sowieso in Zukunft alle peinlichen Abgänge mit dem von Cale aus "You can dance" messen müssen, und außerdem gerade ein Zoom auf des Trevorators Gesicht gemacht wird, voll drauf, "total zoom on the search for emotions", quasi, nur dass sich der Trevorator leider nicht darum schert und- lacht.

Was, wie er im Nachhinein reumütig zugibt, ein schwerer Fehler gewesen ist, denn SOFORT bricht aus eben jener Türe, durch die auch das Aufgebrachte-Du-Bist-So-Fies-DingsdaBumsta gekommen ist, eine Meute kommt, die ebenfalls den Trevorator fest im Visier hat und lautstark gegen zuviel Ehrlichkeit und für Kuschelpädagogik, gegen die Realität und für Euphemismen, sowie gegen den Staat und für Kirschmarmelade, demonstriert.

Mit sich tragen sie große Plastikschilder und Spruchbänder, auf denen Parolen wie: "**GENUG MIT SOVIEL EHRLICHKEIT - WIR WOLLEN BESCHÖNIGENDE RUMLABEREI**" oder

**"STUDIENGEBÜHREN-KEIN PROBLEM; STUDENTEN HABEN EH ZUVIEL GELD- EINE MAHLZEIT PRO TAG REICHT AUCH"** oder auch

**"VER.DI FORDERT 50 MEHR LOHN- MINDESTENS"** stehen.

Und an der Spitze marschiert jene oft getötete und doch immer wiederkehrende Person, deren einzige Daseinsberechtigung darin besteht, anderen Menschen auf den Geist zu gehen- Marionka. Mit einem T-Shirt auf dem steht „No War- just hug chickens!!"

Die Anwesenden müssen sich also nun zum zweiten Mal in Sicherheit bringen, dieses Mal vor einer Masse von Flugblättern, die nach ihnen geworfen werden, und Aragorn ist darüber so geschockt, dass er sogar aufhört erbärmlich zu schluchzen (Soviel also dazu- na wenn dass keine psychologischen Schäden davonträgt!)

Snape, der von dem Lärm angelockt wurde, ist auf einmal mit von der Partie, und beteiligt sich eifrig daran, Spruchbänder zu schwenken, als Zeichen des Widerstandes gegen zuviel Gemeinheit zufällig am Studio vorbeilaufende Menschen zu töten, und Buttons mit der Aufschrift „Sag auch du gefälligst NEIN gegen Aggressivität in der Stimme" zu verteilen. Zumindest tut er das so lange, bis der Trevorator ihn in der Menge erkennt, sich daraufhin theatralisch an die Brust fasst, „Auch du mein Sohn, Brutus" stöhnt und wie ein Sack Mehl zu Boden stürzt.

In diesem Moment erkennt Snape, dass er zu weit gegangen ist. Sicherlich, eine erzwungene Geschlechtsumwandlung ist schwer. Und ja, er ist ein Scheidungskind. Und ok, eigentlich hat ihn wirklich keiner lieb. Aber es gibt doch auch so schon genug Hass in der Welt!! Muss denn ein jeder dazu beitragen, dass Not und Leid sich vermehrt? Warum kann nicht Frieden herrschen?? Sollte nicht jeder dazu beitragen, dass unsere schöne Welt ein Stückchen besser wird?

Nein, entscheidet Snape, die Welt ist eben nicht rosarot, und wenn niemand dafür sorgt dass dumme Menschen sterben, dann übersteigt der Anteil der Unterart „Dumm wie Brot" bald über 100 . Also dreht er sich zu den Anhängern der MLfA (Mehr Liebe für Alle), und beginnt systematisch mit ihrer VERNICHTUNG.


End file.
